Peter Timms
Reverend Peter Timms is a the vicar of Greendale Church and also organises special events in the village of Greendale. Date of Birth *February 20, 1941 Biography Since becoming the vicar of Greendale, the Reverend Timms has been one of the village biggest helping hands and one always of wisdom. As well as doing most of the sermons at church on Sundays, the Reverend, along with the help of other Greendale residents, also organises special events like Jumble Sales, Grand Openings and the Great Greendale Race and often has the honours to present prices to winners of competitions. The Reverend Timms has lately become a rather skilled violinist, though not always in the past, so he gave his violin to the Recycling Week Jumble Sale. However when parted from it, he felt that he missed his violin so much that he decided to buy it back and suddenly started playing such a lovely sound that he never knew he could make. Like so many other famous vicars, the Reverend Timms is also very keen on railway engines and was very pleased to be able to ride on the footplate of the Greendale Rocket one day. However after a little accident with the levers, the Reverend decided it was best to stand well back and leave them Ajay Baines. Persona The Reverend Timms is very kind vicar who takes his position in the Church very seriously and often makes quotations from the bible to help people when they are facing difficulties. The Reverend can sometimes be a little forgetful, but as he does so much good work in the parish, he is pleased to know that his friends are always willing to help him too. Job As his title suggests, The Reverend Peter Timms is the vicar of Greendale Church. Attire When he is not doing church services, the Reverend Timms is often seen going round Greendale wearing a grey jacket, grey trousers and a clerical collar. Vehicles Although the Reverend Timms usually prefers walking around Greendale to any mode of transport any day, he does sometimes his bicycle on the odd occasion. Appearances *Season 1: Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (cameo), Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2: Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Robot *Season 3: Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race and Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas Voice Cast *Ken Barrie (Televison Series) *Enn Reitel (Movie) Trivia *As the Reverend Timms has poor eye sight, he has always worn glasses. *At Longleat Safari Park's Postman Pat Village, there is a model of the Reverend Timms conducting the choir in the church. Gallery PAT2009.jpg Rev Art.jpg Rev TV.jpg|Rev. Timms in the very first episode PPrevtimms.jpg|Early Longleat Model of Rev. Timms PostmanPat'sFindingDay16.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay15.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay12.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay11.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay10.jpg Category:Characters